Guns and Handcuffs
by Geralynn
Summary: A cameo fic of the H/D thread at FAP. D/H fic about a lovely resturant: Guns and Handcuffs. Dancing, confessions of love, and cute boys hugging.


****

Title: Guns and Handcuffs

Rating: R

Summary: Romance. H/D. This story was written for the Guns and Handcuffs thread over at FictionAlley Park. Some of the people mentioned were actually posters there, so I took the time to write it for them a while back. 

Draco laced his fingers into his lover's hand, whispering softly into his ear, "I thought it would be a nice though, considering it was guns and handcuffs that brought us together in the end," He planted a little kiss on Harry's earlobe, and nuzzled softly against his neck. "Come on, let's go inside."

They walked into the large building, and noticed its rather peculiar set up. The restaurant looked just like a ship, filled with wooden floors and glorious murals on the walls of blue oceans with romantic sunsets. The lighting was rather dimmed, and to the right of the restaurant a dance floor filled with couples dancing.

"Hello," a young woman greeted them with a beautiful smile, "My name is Erica. Do you have a reservation?" 

"Yes we do," Draco let go of Harry's hand slightly, and walked up to the girl at the podium, "It's under Malfoy."

She searched the long list and checked off on the paper. "Okay, Mr. Malfoy, right this way," she lead them to a wonderfully arranged. Table for two and handed their menus. "Your waitress will be with you in a minute." The woman walked away.

"So," Harry said looking over the menu, "How did you find out about this place?"   
  
Draco set his menu down and looked at Harry with sparkling eyes, "It's rather funny, actually," He explained, "You know my ex-boyfriend, Alex?"

  
"Honey, you've had many ex-boyfriends…"

"Well," Draco continued ignoring his boyfriend's comment, "He's the owner of this restaurant. Told me about it the other day. Said you'd like the food." He looked at Harry's confused look, "Oh you know who I'm talking about!" He waved his hand impatiently, "The one I said that kind of resembled you?"  


A light bulb went off in Harry's head his eyes widening, "Oh yes! I remember now. How is he?" 

"Oh, he's doing rather good actually. Head he found himself this *gorgeous* boyfriend named Orlando Bloom or something of the sort…"  
  
"Well that's good, no?"

"Oh yes. Very good. Now I don't have to feel guilty that I dumped him for tha-"

Their conversation was interrupted by their waitress who wore a rather short skirt, and tight blouse. "Hello," she greeted happily with a wide beautiful smile, "My name is Aja, and I will be your waitress tonight. Our specials consist of…."

Harry's mind wandered off as she continued to talk to Draco who seemed more interested in the specials than he did. He watched the beautiful blond angel, siting there intently listening, every once in a while nodding his head and giving a comment or two.

"What would you like to drink?" Harry's daydream was cut off by her sudden question. 

"Umm…I'll have a JediGinny mai tai."

"And I'll have the same," Draco said.

The waitress continued to write the drinks and walked away to retrieve them. Harry moved his head to the sway of the music on the dance floor. "Do you know who this song is by?" he asked Draco.

"Actually it's a remix done by Frances Potter, and the sexy female voice speaking in the background is Stacey," Draco answered.

"Stacey?"

"Please tell me you've heard of her," Draco said a little desperately. His eye widened in surprise at Harry's lost look, "You've *never* heard of the famous author, Stacey? She's only the best gay writers out there!" Draco exclaimed, "What have you been doing, love? Living in a hole?"

Harry gave a little pout, "I just don't indulge on new fads like you do. That's why I have you," He winked. "You should read her book, A Tower with a View. Absolutely wonderful. Alex knows her actually. That's how I found out about her." 

"Really? I guess I should satrt reading then," Harry grinned.

"I have a copy at home…" Draco smiled.

Harry laughed, his cheeks flarign with a bit of color, "You were one of the only people that could make me truly laugh."

Aja came back with the JediGinny Mai Tais, and Harry and Draco ordered their food, (Harry decided on "The Constantine Chicken Parmesan, and Draco went for Plumeria's Alfreado)

"You know, Aja," Draco said giving his menu back, "I must ask something," 

"What's that sir?"  
  
"As gay as Alex is, why the hell are all of his plates named after girls?"

Aja titled her head back a little and laughed, "Well, most of the plates and drinks are named after close friend and workers. For example, JediGinny's mai tais, or Plu's Alfreado, are some workers here, and close friend of the "Captain" Alex."

"Ahhhh…I see. So who's the DJ?"

"That would be Geralynn, of course. Everyone refers to her as 'Ger". She's pretty good actually," Aja commented, "Great taste in music, and a total love."

"Ah, well we plan on doing some dancing while were here…" said Harry.

"Oh that's fine," she smiled. "When your food comes, it'll be announced. Com I get you guys anything else?"

"No, I think were alright, thanks Aja," Draco smiled.

A slow rhymed song came on in the above speakers as the DJ announced, "Come on all you lovers, bring your date on here for just one song."

Draco looked over at Harry peering into his beautiful green eyes. He stood form his chair, walked over to his only soul mate and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He noticed a light pink rise into Harry's face from embarrassment.

"I'd love to," he whispered.

The walked together hand in hand, on the dance floor where other couples gathered. Draco wrapped his left arm around Harry's waist, where he could feel Harry place his right one on his shoulder. The clasped hands and began to sway to the music above, inching closer to each other.

Draco leaned forward rhythmically with each note of the song, until his skin felt the warmth of Harry's cheek. His grip tighten around Harry's waist as he pressed one of his legs between the one person he considered his savior.

"I love you harry," He whispered into his ear. "I love you since the first moment I saw you. You're the world to me."

"I love you too," Draco felt a slight kiss on his temple as he rested his head against Harry's and closed his eyes.

Fin 


End file.
